


Blood in the Water

by withthekeyisking



Series: Romin Week Fics [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android Damian Wayne, Collars, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt Damian Wayne, More tags to be added, Multi, Objectification, POV Outsider, Slavery, honestly not quite sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking
Summary: Roman Sionis is well known for his proclivity for surrounding himself with pretty, unique things. And when he comes across the discarded android 'son' of the prince of Gotham, Roman simply can't resist.
Relationships: Roman Sionis & Damian Wayne, Roman Sionis/Damian Wayne
Series: Romin Week Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Romin Week 2021





	Blood in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: **Androids/Sci-Fi AU** | “Take Me Instead” | Fuck or Die

Kyle twitches nervously, eyes scanning over the roaming crowds.

Every once in while a person will break out, approach, examine the product that Kyle is selling. Sometimes, if they're really interested, they'll ask Kyle questions directly, inquiring after the product's history and status. The most forward of them will ask how Kyle ended up with something like this in his care. He brushes off the thinly-veiled accusations of theft and answers honestly. He has nothing to hide.

Besides, finding this thing was just about the best thing to ever happen to him.

Kyle comes from a family of scavengers. They've never been especially wealthy, always scrounging for what they could find, being picky about what to keep versus attempt to sell. It's exhausting work, seriously hard labor at times, and not a life Kyle especially enjoys living. His passion is coding, and he's not half bad at it. Would be better if he could actually afford some real equipment, or a class to teach him.

So that's why this has been so fortuitous. Kyle _needs_ a big break, and finding a fully formed android abandoned on the outskirts of his town—well, that was the biggest break he was probably ever going to get.

And he's _not_ a thief, he _did_ check the thing for identification. But there were no markers, no signs of ownership. Nothing in his coding, even, to state _Property of_. Just proof that he's a unique Wayne Enterprises model—a DMN-655 to be precise—and damn if that didn't make Kyle even more excited. Wayne tech is worth a _fortune,_ and something like the one Kyle found? In near perfect condition?

Well, it's gonna make him a lot of money, he just knows it.

He had to make some...modifications before bringing it to sell, of course. Whatever accident the thing was in—and there surely was an accident, going by the small nicks and bruise-like abrasions that decorated it when Kyle found it—must've damaged some of its emotion regulation, because once the thing came back online it was fucking _rude._

It snapped at Kyle, something Kyle had never seen a robot or android do before. They're created to serve humanity, and while Kyle knows there are some more...progressive types out there that form their creations to be more independent, there's no way anyone would make something that would act so fowl towards them.

Kyle isn't a great coder, but he's good enough, and has enough skill to hack its system and adjust the emotion center to be a little more...relaxed. Agreeable, like it should be. It's been far more pleasant since then, not fighting any of Kyle's orders. There's still a creepily sharp look in its fake blue eyes, but it's no longer spitting insults so Kyle can handle it.

Plus it held still while Kyle put a temp ownership collar on it, something it'd seemed extremely averse to before Kyle fixed him, so Kyle really is counting this whole thing as a win.

Now he just has to wait for the bidding period to end, and hand this android off to some rich bastard, taking quite the large sum of money in return.

He glances at the clock on the wall; two hours to go.

A man steps out of the crowd, approaching Kyle and his android. Kyle straightens immediately, eyes flicking over the clear wealth the man has draped around him. Expensive suit and coat, perfectly shined shoes, a watch that looks like it costs more than a year of Kyle's rent. The leather gloves covering his hands look soft as butter and expensive as hell.

There's a woman trailing after him in a sharp skirt suit, lips pursed in a thin line as she taps away at the shiny comm device in her hand. Kyle looks at her briefly before turning his attention back to the man, the clear authority out of the pair.

The man's attention is fixed firmly and solely on the android, not even sparing Kyle a single glance. His eyes rove up and down its form almost greedily, something satisfied and _mean_ in the twist of his lips. It makes Kyle feel uncomfortable, feel like running away. This is so very obviously not a safe man, and Kyle would give anything in this instant to inch away before the man looks at him and takes note of his face.

"Hello there," the man murmurs. The quiet, smug words make Kyle twitch, heart leaping into his throat before he realizes the man is talking to the android, not to him. "Aren't you a long way from home?"

Curiosity sparks in Kyle's chest, the longing to know where this excellent piece of mechanics was before he found it on the side of the road. He wants to ask, and if it were anyone else, he would. But this man...no, drawing as little attention as possible is far better for Kyle.

The man taps the screen hovering next to the android, pulling up the list of information Kyle compiled about it. Make and model, system processes, the skills he possesses that Kyle managed to find in the top level of the thing's coding. An impressive list, if Kyle does say so himself. Definitely shows how much this android is worth.

The man chuckles, but Kyle has no idea at what. He lifts his hand, reaching out to the android, and a request not to touch the product is on the tip of Kyle's tongue, but he bites it back. Technically that's a rule, but...but he can make an exception.

The man takes the android's chin between his pointer finger and thumb, tilting the thing's head up and then side to side. Kyle sees that the android's eyes are locked onto the man's face, and though he says nothing and his peaceful expression doesn't shift, there's something—angry?—in those unnatural blue eyes.

It sends a shudder down Kyle's spine, suddenly wondering if finding this android was good luck at all. The man is so obviously dangerous, and the android so unique, and it's clear that they have met before—Kyle is pretty damn sure this isn't something he wants to be in the middle of at _all._

He hopes the man just places a bid and gets the fuck away from Kyle. Because then, even if this man has the highest bid, Kyle will never have to see him again. The market will take care of the actual transfer for him. All he has to do is accept the money and go on his merry way.

And maybe take a vacation to the next star system, just to feel like he truly escaped whatever is going on here.

"I bet he's going crazy," the man says with a smirk, fingers tightening on the android's chin. "I bet he's losing his goddamn mind over you."

They continue to lock eyes for another few, unbearably tense moments, and then the man chuckles again and drops his hand, sliding both into the pockets of his slacks.

"How much is he going for so far?"

It takes Kyle a moment to realize the man is talking to _him,_ and then he jolts, tensing into a straighter position. "I'm—uh, I'm not...allowed to say."

Rules of the market; no sharing current bids with prospective bidders. Kyle doesn't know why, but it's not like it matters all that much to him. He hates telling the man no, though. His heart pounds in his chest, afraid for a reason he barely understands.

The man's eyes slide over to him, sharp and shrewd and cutting deep to the heart of Kyle in just one look. He swallows, tries not to move. Remembers something his brother told him once when they were kids, how staying still in front of predators is the best way to avoid being attacked.

The man hums, and gives a small nod. He doesn't press the issue, and his eyes flick away again, back to the android. Kyle lets out a quiet, relieved breath, some tension fading from his shoulders now that the attention isn't solely on him anymore.

After a few moments of the man just staring at the android again, he reaches for the screen, pressing the button that will allow him to place a bid. His hand moves lightning fast, and in no time at all the band around Kyle's wrist dings with the proof of a placed bid.

He resists the urge to look at it until the man and his assistant have wandered off again, and then he gulps, barely keeping himself on his feet.

That. Is...a lot of zeroes.

 _Roman Sionis_ it says, and a cold feeling settles in Kyle's gut. He knows that name. _Everyone_ in Delta Sector knows that name.

His eyes cut over to the android, _his_ android for all intents and purposes, and something guilty flashes through his chest. Roman Sionis is...He doesn't have the gentlest of reputations. It's unlikely he's going to be all that kind to the android he is currently in the lead—by _far_ —to purchase.

Kyle shakes the thought away, clearing his throat awkwardly. It's just an android, not a real person. It's not a big deal. People can be as cruel to their things as they want to be, they're just _things._ Kyle doesn't have to feel guilty over selling a stupid android. Especially not when _that_ is how much he's going to get in return.

That kind of money...it'll change his life. It'll change his entire _family's_ lives.

Besides, the deed is done. Sionis placed his bid, and he's definitely at the top. The rules of the market are clear, this is completely out of Kyle's hands now. It is what it is. Best to just...move on.

Two hours later, when bidding closes and all sales are final, Kyle sees that it is in fact Roman Sionis who is going home with DMN-655.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more of this! This was really just a prologue of sorts XD
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
